


Bartender

by nightskiesechoes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, M/M, Multi, Other, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, Yandere Genji Shimada, Yandere Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskiesechoes/pseuds/nightskiesechoes
Summary: A cowboy and a ninja walks into a bar.They meet the local bartender and fall in love.





	Bartender

“C'mon, Genji. Let’s just give it a shot; it’s not everyday Reyes recommends a place so highly.” McCree chuckled, a strong grip on the Blackwatch recruit as Genji scowled. 

“I am not interested in getting drinks from a dump like this.” Genji snapped back, eyes looking over the establishment the two of them were standing in front of.

It was a small remote bar that had recently opened in the town near the Overwatch Watchpoint Blackwatch had recently been assigned to. 

Although it was still fairly new, McCree had heard word spreading about it among the Blackwatch recruits as it being a new hot spot to hang out at. Word had gone around that not only were the mood and drinks of the bar perfect, but the bartender who ran it was so friendly and great to speak with. 

McCree thought of it as a great opportunity to not only introduce Genji to one of his favorite past times; drinking. But behind that mischievous motive was a genuine desire to find someone Genji could open up his heart to.

For the past few months, McCree was getting increasingly worried for his cyborg partner. The younger man constantly isolated himself from the other recruits and never spoke unless necessary. It was ridiculous, but the only people Genji was willing to speak with on a personal basis were either Angela, Reyes or McCree. 

The cowboy had bought up this issue to Genji once; or at least tried to, but Genji had simply ignored his concerns, warning McCree to leave him alone.

When McCree had heard of the bartender the others spoke of, his head lit up with an idea. Perhaps, if he made use of the bar as an excuse enough times, Genji would eventually open up and become more comfortable with speaking with them; which in turn would make it easier for Genji to socialize with others in the future.

“Come on, ya lil’ baby.” McCree said, eagerly trying to drag the Cyborg in. “No need to be so afraid of a few drinks.”

“I’d like to see you try, McCree.” Genji’s voice was low, dangerously low, which was never a good sign even for his own allies. 

McCree’s hand quickly reached for the Peacekeeper at his side, the cowboy’s eyes watching the Cyborg intently for any sudden movement.

“Don’t force me to use a flashbang on you. I don’t want to end up dragging your unconcious body back to Base.” McCree warned, when Genji still refused to move.

“Go ahead, Cowboy." The Cyborg hissed back dangerously, hands already at his sword, ready to unsheathe it at anytime. “I'll cut off your hand before you can _even_ -”

“U-Um… Hello?”

The two men turned their heads towards the direction of the voice, and there stood a stranger, peeking their heads out from the entrance of the bar, watching them curiously.

“Oh, um. Hey, I heard your conversation from inside, and I was wondering if you guys were interested in taking a seat.” The stranger smiled kindly. “We’re supposed to open in half an hour, but the bar’s already cleaned up and ready, so I don’t see any reason to keep you guys outside.”

Genji instinctly began to watch the stranger intently, carefully analysing them to make sure that their intentions were not malicious. The stranger must have noticed his stares, and turned their eyes curiously towards him. 

He braced himself for the unkind look they would give him; like everyone else did for him having a part-omnic body. He could not blame them, of course. The world was still in the midst of recovering from the Omnic Crisis. Anybody closely resembling Omnics were never well-received, and often received disgusted looks from passerbys. 

But the stranger looked at him up and down, then smiled at him warmly, as though he was a normal person. In that moment, Genji’s eyes widened in shock, frantically looking at them again to look out for any malicious behavior, but he saw none of the familiar signs of bad intent, which surprised the Cyborg. 

Genji took a step back in surprise, only to feel McCree’s familiar arms wrapping around his waist.

“We’d love to take a seat.” McCree replied swiftly to the stranger’s question.. “We are sorry for the trouble though, it’s our first time here.”

The stranger laughed and opened the door wide open to welcome them. “Newcomers, huh? No worries, I always get some everyday.” They said, gesturing for the two to enter. 

“Well then, welcome to Queen’s Haven.” The Stranger chimed cheerfully. “I’ll be your bartender for the evening. I hope you enjoy your stay.”

McCree glanced over at Genji, who stood frozen to the spot, his eyes soft, entranced by the bartender who had welcomed them so warmly.

He had a good feeling about the Bartender they just met. It was looking to be a very interesting evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at https://yandereow.tumblr.com/post/159573389899/bartender-1
> 
> Feel free to follow my Tumblr Blog at yandereow.tumblr.com if you're 18 and above, and looking for more yandere goodness. 
> 
> Story will probably be updated when I have more ideas for it.


End file.
